Impotencia
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Porque de todos modos ya sabía que nadie le creería, que debía acostumbrarse y que aquello la perseguiría para siempre. Solo le quedaba sentir la impotencia. En Medianoche había fantasmas y ella no podía hacer nada. On Stargazer. Raquel!centric. Viñeta


**Impotencia

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Creo que es obvio que Raquel y _Stargazer _le pertenecen a Claudia Gray, no a mí.

Summary: Porque de todos modos ya sabía que nadie le creería, que debía acostumbrarse y que _aquello_ la perseguiría por siempre. Solo le quedaba sentir la impotencia. Raquel!centric. Vineta.

_&._

Era increíble como, a pesar de los años y las experiencia vividas, la presencia de aquel familiar espectro cerca suyo lograba asustarla tanto o más que la primera vez.

En realidad, más, se dijo. Porque las primeras veces que lo había 'visto', siempre en sueños, éste no había intentado forzarla. Siendo tan pequeña, hubiese sido espeluznante.

Aunque no era como si no lo fuese en esos momentos.

No podía sino contemplar, desesperanzada, como aquel espíritu la seguía hasta la mismísima Academia Medianoche. ¿Por qué ella?

Era completamente obvio que algo tenía en su contra, que la odiaba.

Sino, ¿por qué se tomaría tantas molestias a la hora de arruinar su salud mental, y su vida de paso?

Y estaba sola. Sola porque no habría nadie jamás que confiara en sus palabras, que entendiera a qué se refería.

Porque sus padres… bueno, de ellos no era necesario hablar. Ellos nunca le creerían nada, ¿qué les importaba?

No podía contar con sus propios progenitores, ni ningún otro adulto.

_Porque eran imaginaciones suyas_, se repitió con amargura.

Así que debía resignarse a sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, atravesándola como puñales, cada vez que se iba a la cama.

A veces incluso a que intentara forzarla. Aquel pensamiento le produjo escalofríos, y unas incontenibles ganas de llorar.

Llorar por la impotencia, llorar por no poder comprender que había hecho ella para que le pasaran esas cosas. Llorar porque realmente no había algo mejor que pudiera hacer.

¿A quién iba a acudir? Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en considerar la opción de poder algún día hablar de ese asunto con alguien.

Y cuando volvió a Medianoche, lista para empezar su segundo año –aunque a regañadientes- no pensó que habría algo capaz de hacer aquel año más odioso de lo que presentaba.

Estaba equivocada, lamentablemente.

Porque cuando volvió a verlo allí, viejo, delgado, huesudo y calvo; se dio cuenta de que su mera presencia podía convertir al Infierno en que se encontraba en algo aun peor, que la acecharía todas las noches durante todo el año. Y, quien sabe, quizás durante toda su vida.

¿Debía sorprenderse si eso ocurría? No. Sería algo casi esperado.

Trató de convencerse a sí misma miles de veces de que todo eso eran solo sueños suyos, que los demás tenían razón. Trató de mentirse a sí misma, de creerse la verdad de los otros. Creyó que eso la tranquilizaría, que podía negarlo todo.

Hubo momentos en que casi lo logró, en que creó en su mente una realidad ficticia, en dónde todo fenómeno extraño era una invención de su traicionera mente.

Pero luego Bianca le comentó sobre aquel 'supuesto fantasma' de la torre, y algo dentro de ella se revolvió.

Entonces no eran jugarretas de su mente, alguien más lo había visto.

Pero, ¿y si era aquel mismo viejo, que trataba de llegar a ella?

Se desesperó, aquello no podía pasar. Y aunque Bianca le dijo que ese espectro no quería acercarse a ella, todavía tenía ese sentimiento de inquietud torturándola muy dentro de ella.

_Había fantasmas, fantasmas en Medianoche_, se dijo, asustada.

Y podían llegar hasta ella, había llegado hacia Bianca. Y realmente no comprendía como la chica podía mantener la compostura hablando sobre ello.

Algo le ocultaba, mas no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

No tenía idea de si aquel anciano fantasmagórico seguiría tras ella, persiguiéndola y volviéndola loca –porque eso le fascinaba, él la odiaba- tratando de matarla, quizás.

Quizás se iría, aburriéndose eventualmente de jugar con ella. Quizás nunca la dejaría en paz, siendo demasiado divertido ver los efectos devastadores que tenía sobre ella.

Así pues, Raquel sólo podía resignarse a la ignorancia, a no saber que sería de ella, si podía estar tranquila algún día.

Simplemente permanecería allí, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Porque, sinceramente, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

* * *

**A/N:** Primer fic del fandom. No me imaginaba que sería de Raquel, pero esto simplemente acudió a mi mente mientras releía el libro y dije "¿Por qué no?"

Además me encanta Raquel :D Y entiendo perfectamente como se siente, yo también veo fantasmas (¿) No, realmente no, con lo asustadiza que soy eso probablemente me mataría.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Además, siempre me gusta aportar con algo en los fandoms menos saturados.

**Midori**_** BS**_


End file.
